


Псевдоним

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Takao is a Spider-Man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С большой силой приходит большая безответственность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Псевдоним

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, Такао как человек-паук и Мидорима как Гвен Стейси/ Эм Джей - выбирайте сами.   
> Смех ради смеха.  
> Я так и не придумала, с каким именно пауком ставить кроссовер.

Окей, Такао и сам понимает, что не стоило следить за подозрительным чуваком и лезть в ту лабораторию. Он в курсе, что в произошедшем виноват он и только он. Но какого черта расплата за это так жестока?  
  
Такао висит под потолком в кабинете и безнадежно наблюдает за Мидоримой, который говорит с какой-то девчонкой. И разговор у них явно романтического содержания. Девчонка краснеет, бледнеет и смущенно улыбается, а Мидорима даже не холоден с ней. Такао близок к убийству. Ну или к самоубийству. Хотя, конечно, виноват только он сам. Он идиот.  
  
Он целых три месяца обхаживал Мидориму. Терпел его надменность, самовлюбленность и заскоки по поводу гороскопов и личного пространства – Такао всего лишь хотел помочь устоять на ногах! Такао запустил учебу и посвятил себя служению желаниям Мидоримы. И наконец они пошли на свидание! Ура, Такао Казунари – победитель. Мидорима даже пригласил его в лабораторию, где проходил практику.   
  
И да, Такао все запорол. Он поперся туда, куда не следовало, и его укусил радиоактивный паук. Да, он знает, как тупо это звучит. Но все так и произошло. И Такао решил, что Мидориме теперь опасно быть с ним. И дважды – он идиот.   
  
Так что он теперь в спандексе носится по городу, защищая его от преступников, терпит нападки со стороны прессы и шпионит за Мидоримой. Тот, конечно, об этом не знает, да и с чего бы ему знать, что Такао и Человек-паук это одно лицо? Без шансов.   
  
Он так задумывается о своей тяжелой судьбе, что совершенно пропускает момент, когда Мидорима отшивает девчонку. Такао безумно радуется, но позволяет себе только тихо хихикнуть после того, как вылез в окно.   
  
И знаете, что происходит в этот вечер? На лабораторию нападает сумасшедший ученый, Мидориму берут в заложники, и Человек-паук спасает всех. Как всегда. Такао прижимает к себе Мидориму, паря над городом. Они останавливаются на крыше небоскреба.   
  
И Такао внезапно решает признаться, потому что уже заколебался, что Мидорима столько раз подвергался опасности и без самого Такао… Так что… Сколько можно спасать его в образе Человека-паука, вести с ним споры на тему науки в образе Человека-паука и даже целоваться изредка в образе Человека-паука?!   
  
— Ну как-то так, — Такао снимает маску и предано смотрит на Мидориму. Тот не кажется хоть сколько-то впечатленным.   
  
— И? — спрашивает он. — Если ты думаешь, что мы снова начнем встречаться после того, как ты меня бросил ради того, чтобы спасать город в красно-синем спандексе, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься!   
  
То, что Мидорима столь развернуто произнес свое сакральное «ты идиот», не радует совершенно. Сердце Такао кровоточит. И, что, он знал все это время?..   
  
— Ты даже голос не менял, тупица! — вздыхает Мидорима печально. — Мы с тобой целовались. Несколько раз. У тебя один и тот же одеколон. Ты был в секретной секции с пауками, и я недосчитался одного. Конечно, я в курсе!  
  
— Оу, — только и говорит Такао. — Ну тогда может?..   
  
Мидорима мрачно качает головой.   
  
— Ни за что не буду встречаться с человеком, который в качестве супергеройского псевдонима выбрал «человек-паук», — непреклонно говорит он.   
  
Такао понимает, что во всем виноват только он сам. Но ради всего святого! Чем Мидориме псевдоним-то не угодил?! 


End file.
